Noche de verano
by Arisu Arisugawa
Summary: Terminado^^!! Quieren saber en q acabó esa noche d verano?
1. Cita en el techo

NOCHE DE VERANO: Cita en el techo.  
  
-¿Qué esta haciendo esto aquí?  
  
Depositada sobre SU techo había una revista. Una revista para niñas a juzgar por el cursi colorcito rosa de la portada y las tontas florecitas. Probablemente de Tohru.  
  
- Veamos...  
  
Agarró la revista y se acostó sobre su espalda con un brazo doblado bajo la cabeza a manera de apoyo. Los títulos de los artículos se veían francamente aburridos, por no decir estúpidos...en honor al verano todos trataban de cosas como "lograr que el chico de tus sueños se derrita como un helado", "ponlo a sudar en frío", etc. etc. etc. Ella de verdad leía esas cosas? Bueno que se puede esperar de una chica, se preguntó.  
  
En el horizonte el sol aún no se ocultaba, así que sin atardecer y sin estrellas, Kyo se quedó con la revista. Entre uno y otro párrafo leido al azar, se dio cuenta de que Kagura seguramente leía esas cosas (mas bien las coleccionaba en cantidades industriales), por la similitud entre los consejos y algunos de sus "encuentros".  
  
- Pero aquí no dice nada de que el chico tenga que acabar en el hospital- pensó para sí.  
  
Despúes de un rato de "lectura didáctica"; finalmente, se quedó dormido con la revista sobre su pecho.  
  
Un rato después una voz conocida lo sacó de su magnífico sueño (él dándole una soberana paliza a Yuki, por supuesto, mientras Tohru lo animaba y Shigure estaba amordazado por ahí, ya saben para que no moleste ^^).  
  
- Kyo...Kyo...  
  
Con esfuerzo abrió uno de sus ojos para encontrarse cara a cara con la chica de sus sueños. "Y vaya que es la chica de mis sueños. Hey, de dónde salió eso?? Tanto leer basura me afectó el cerebro...yo no pienso ASI acerca de ella, no puedo pensar de esa manera acerca de ella".  
  
- Kyo, estás bien?- preguntó con una mirada de preocupación.  
  
- Yo...yo.. Por qué no habría de estar bien??!! Y tú que crees que haces aquí??!!!  
  
- Lo siento, no quise molestarte pero la cena ya está lista y no contestabas cuando te llamé... estaba preocupada... yo, lo siento...  
  
Ella se preocupaba y él le contestaba a gritos, ¿qué pasa contigo, baka-neko?  
  
- Olvídalo, no tienes que disculparte conmigo. Por nada de lo que hagas, bien?  
  
La chica asintió con una sonrisa y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse. El se sintió un poco incómodo y volteó su sonrojado rostro hacia otro lado mientras tomaba su mano y se levantaba.  
  
- Bueno- dijo aclarándose la garganta- vamos a cenar.  
  
Ya casi llegaban abajo cuando oyeron a Shigure gritar desde la cocina, por encima de la música clásica que misteriosamente retumbaba en toda la casa.  
  
- Chicos, por qué se tardan tanto? No te estarás aprovechando de ella, verdad Kyo?  
  
Abriendo la puerta de golpe el indigando chico contestó.  
  
- CLARO QUE NO!!!! A quién se le ocurre?  
  
- Mas te vale que no.  
  
- Tú no te metas rata estúpida.  
  
Las miradas cortantes se cruzaron mientras Yuki se ponía de pie y Kyo tronaba sus nudillos.  
  
- Hey, quién quiere sushi de salmón?  
  
Ambos voltearon a ver a Tohru y con un suspiro de resignación se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.  
  
- Mmm, delicioso. Como siempre.  
  
- Gracias Shigure-san. Me alegra que te guste.  
  
El le sonrió y apoyó una mano en su cabeza, para disgusto de los dos adolescentes sentados a la mesa.  
  
- Por cierto. Estuvo llamando su editora, sonaba un poco alterada.  
  
- Ah, sí. Vino hace rato.  
  
- De verdad? Hubiera preparado té o algo de haber sabido.  
  
- No es necesario que te molestes. Además no le abrí...posiblemente sigue afuera.  
  
- QUEE??  
  
Tres rostros estupefactos se volvieron hacia Gure-san, el cual seguía disfrutando de su comida con singular alegría.  
  
- Sabes? uno de estos días esa mujer se va a suicidar por tu culpa.  
  
- Tu crees, Yuki?  
  
"No tienes remedio" pensó el chico y siguió comiendo.Después de un rato, el príncipe volvió a hablar.  
  
- Oye, Shigure, por qué no apagas la música de una vez?  
  
- Si te molesta, supongo que puedo apagarla ahora.  
  
- Yo puedo hacerlo!  
  
- No te molestes Tohru, yo ya acabé de comer y además tengo cosas que hacer en mi estudio.  
  
Pero en cuanto la música procedente del estudio dejó de oírse, pudieron oír los sollozos de una persona en la puerta principal.  
  
- En verdad la dejaste afuera...- comentó Yuki parándose a abrir.  
  
- Oh, bueno, supongo que hay obligaciones que un famoso y guapo escritor no puede eludir.  
  
Se paró resignado a atender a su pobre editora, mientras Tohru se ponía a recoger la mesa.  
  
- Te ayudo.  
  
- Gracias Kyo, eres muy amable.  
  
Juntos recogieron los platos y él se ofreció a secarlos después de que ella los hubiera lavado. Al terminar dejó la toalla sobre una mesa y se encaminó hacia la puerta.  
  
- Bueno, si necesitas algo estaré en el techo.  
  
Empezaba a subir por la escalera cuando oyó que lo llamaban desde el pie de la misma.  
  
- Kyo-kun, te molesta si subo contigo? Hay muchas estrellas esta noche.  
  
Desde el techo le llegó la respuesta de un sonrojado y confundido Kyo.  
  
- Sube si eso quieres.  
  
Cuando llegó arriba la muchacha se sentó a su lado, quedando muy cerca el uno del otro.  
  
- Creo que esto es tuyo.  
  
- Qué es?  
  
- Una revista, está aquí desde antes de que bajáramos a cenar.  
  
- Gracias, que despistada soy, no sabía dónde la había dejado.  
  
- No es nada.  
  
- Yo no la hubiera visto a esta hora. Cómo la...?  
  
- Vista de gato. - dijo un poco apenado.  
  
- Sí, cómo no lo pensé?- contestó ella sonriendo.  
  
Guardaron silencio durante un tiempo considerable mientras veían el cielo veraniego inundado de estrellas.  
  
- Oye, realmente te gusta leer esas cosas?  
  
- Mh? Me la prestó Hana-chan para que viera la sección de recetas. Te estaba buscando esta tarde para preguntarte si querías que te preparara algo, ví unos postres deliciosos.  
  
"Prepararme algo... a mí? ... vamos, probablemente también quería hacer algo para Shigure y la estúpida rata".  
  
- Hana-chan la compra para ver los horóscopos.  
  
- Ah, ya veo.  
  
Volvieron a quedarse callados, él tratando de sacarse la dulce sonrisa de la chica de su cabeza y ella dándole vueltas a sus propios sentimientos.  
  
El cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón, cuando sintió algo apoyándose en su hombro.  
  
Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la linda cabecita hueca de Tohru descansando cerca de su cuello.  
  
Y con su corazón latiendo más rápido aún...  
  
Listop!! el primer capítulo de mi precioso primer fic d FB, espero que les guste a los q lo lean y q dejen muchos r/r que me hagan feliz!!!  
  
pd. No es Kyo la cosita más bella, hermosa, preciosa, adorable y sexy que han visto? Y lo mejor: ES MIO!!! XD  
  
see u  
  
zauberin 


	2. Yo también te quiero

NOCHE DE VERANO: Yo también te quiero  
  
El chico estaba atónito y sin aliento; pero aún así se las arregló para susurrar su nombre:  
  
- Oye, Tohru...  
  
Un par de ojos se volvieron a verlo, con un poco de turbación y otro sentimiento que no pudo precisar.  
  
- Perdona, si te molesto yo...  
  
- No, no me molesta.  
  
Volvió a cerrar los ojos y casi sin darse cuenta apoyó su mejilla contra el cabello de la chica. Olía a fresas. Debía ser por el shampo que de vez en cuando iba a comprarse, junto con otras cosas "de chicas".  
  
Se sentía muy bien, estar ahí en la calidez de la noche, tan cerca el uno del otro.  
  
No recordaba haber estado tan cerca de alguien, sintiendo su cariño...como persona. Siendo un gatito era muy fácil dejarse querer sin sentirse ridículo y sin tener que preocuparse por lo que pensara ninguno de los miembros de la familia.  
  
Sonrió y rodeando a Tohru con un brazo, se recostó en el techo, teniendo cuidado de no abrazarla.  
  
Ella estaba realmente sorprendida. Le gustaba mucho estar con él, más que con cualquier otra persona; aunque casi siempre su torpeza lograba hacerlo enojar. Y cuando se armaba de valor para subir la escalera tras él, no se imaginó que acabarían así.  
  
Podía sentir su respiración en su rostro y viéndolo de reojo notó que tenía una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Tal vez, el chico estaba disfrutando del momento tanto como ella. Tal vez, ella era un poquito especial para él.  
  
Su aroma la atraía como el polen a una abeja (aunque a Kyo no le había gustado la comparación) y la tentación de acercarse más era muy fuerte. Pero no podía arruinar esa pequeña cita arriesgándose a transformarlo, si quería que alguna vez se repitiera. Aunque de todos modos, no había muchos motivos para creer que se repetiría: con todas sus ocupaciones, las intromisiones de los otros Sohma y su habilidad para hacerlo enojar. Además a Kyo-kun le gustaba su soledad y quién sabe cuando volvería a darle una oportunidad de estar con él.  
  
Probablemente, había cedido en esta ocasión por lástima.  
  
Una lágrima resbaló por su nariz hasta la camisa masculina dejando una marca húmeda. Al verla, la muchacha se reprendió a sí misma: a él no le gustaba verla llorar. Por qué no podía disfrutar de la ocasión? Qué sentido tenía empañarla con sus temores?  
  
- Estás bien?  
  
Dio un respingo al oír la profunda voz del chico que removía tantas cosas en su interior.  
  
Se incorporó y miró hacia otro lado para que él no notara sus ojos llorosos.  
  
- Sí, Kyo-kun no tiene que preocuparse por mí.  
  
No, no tenía que hacerlo realmente. Pero no lo hacía a propósito, no podía evitar sentir un vuelco en su corazón cada vez que la veía triste o preocupada. Más que nada porque casi siempre él era el culpable.  
  
Diablos! Habría hecho algo, de nuevo, para que se sintiera mal? Qué pasa contigo baka-neko? Tal vez no le había gustado que le pasara el brazo por los hombros, su relación no era de ese tipo.  
  
- Lo siento. No sé que hice ahora, pero no fue intencional. Yo... no soy bueno con las personas.  
  
- No te disculpes. Kyo ha sido muy amable conmigo esta noche.  
  
Ves lo que ocasionan tus preocupaciones, Tohru? Ambos lo estábamos pasando tan bien, pero eso no era suficiente para mí. Y no me pusé a pensar en lo que él podía sentir o pensar.   
  
- Para variar. Sabes? Disfruté mucho estar contigo así- enrojeció hasta las orejas al decir esto, viéndose más kawaii que nunca (o al menos eso pensó ella).  
  
- Yo igual.  
  
Estaba mucho más oscuro que cuando salieron a mirar las estrellas y la luna había recorrido la mitad de su camino nocturno. Empezaba a hacer frío; pero ninguno de los dos quería dejar que el momento se fuera. Finalmente, ella se arriesgó... si al menos pudiéramos pensó...  
  
- Me gustaría volver a hacerlo- comentó tentativa.  
  
- A mí también- contestó el sonriendo.  
  
Las sonrisas en los rostros de ambos se ampliaron y una punzada de reconocimiento los hizo ver que tal vez, los dos sentían lo mismo en más aspectos de los que creían.   
  
- Entonces, buenas noches- murmuró el gato del zodiaco inclinándose a besarla en la comisura de los labios.  
  
Aunque de inmediato giró su rostro, temiendo haber revelado demasiado de su corazón y esperando que la reacción de ella no lo llevara al consultorio de Hatori para una cirugía reconstructiva o un reajuste de memoria.  
  
Así que no la vio sonreír y bajar la vista sonrojada en repuesta, sólo sintió sorprendido la calidez de su boca contra la suya un momento antes de que se alejara hacia las escaleras.  
  
- Buenas noches, Kyo.  
  
- Tohru... yo... Diablos! no soy bueno para hablar.  
  
- Ya lo sé.  
  
La cabeza de la señorita bola de arroz dejó de verse un momento en el borde del techo, pero ella volvió a asomarse como si hubiera olvidado algo.  
  
- Ah, sí. No tienes que decirlo. Yo también te quiero.  
  
Que atolondrada era esta chica! SU chica. Sonrió desde el fondo de su corazón.   
  
- Dulces sueños.  
  
Con un asentimiento ella se fue. Y él se recostó una vez más sobre las tejas y cerró los ojos para soñar con ella.  
  
Al día siguiente...  
  
RING ring RING  
  
- Buenos días, casa de la familia Sohma. Habla Honda Tohru.  
  
- Buenos días, Tohru. Espero no haberte despertado.  
  
- Claro que no. Estaba preparando el desayuno. Qué se te ofrece?  
  
- Te oyes muy contenta, pero de todos modos voy a preguntas: te sirvió la revista?  
  
- Sí, encontré unas recetas grandiosas.  
  
- Para acercarte a Kyo?  
  
La chica casi pudo sentir a su amiga sonrojándose al otro lado de la línea.  
  
- Sí. El y yo... gracias Hana- chan!!!!  
  
- No es nada. Ya sabía que esas revistas tenían que servir de algo.   
  
GLOSARIO  
  
kawaii= "lindo" o "mono", de uso común para las chicas.  
  
baka-neko= gato estúpido (el apodo favorito de Yuki para Kyo).   
  
Jejeje, weno, este capítulo está terminado; ustedes dirán si quieren saber qué pasó después. Y sip, leo un montón d revistas para niñas (q me prestan mis amigas o leo en las tiendas, no tengo tanto dinero, saben?) y me encanta el suchi de salmón y ver las estrellas desde el techo de mi casa.  
  
Sigan dejándome r/r que me hagan feliz!  
  
pd. No es mi Kyo la cosita más bella, hermosa, preciosa, adorable y sexy que han visto?   
  
see u  
  
zauberin 


	3. Revelación

NOCHE DE VERANO: Revelación  
  
Tohru estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno con singular alegría, cuando Kyo entró.  
  
- Eh, este... buenos días- dijo algo turbado y con la vista baja para esconder lo sonrojado que estaba.  
  
- Buenos días, Kyo. En unos momentos estará el desayuno, me ayudas a llevarlo?  
  
- Sí, claro. Oye, sobre anoche...  
  
Se miraron entre apenados y felices cuando oyeron una voz a sus espaldas.  
  
- Qué pasó anoche?  
  
- WAAHHH!!!   
  
- Sohma-san, qué haces levantado tan temprano?  
  
- Tengo hambre.  
  
- Ya casi está listo el desayuno.  
  
El chico asintió y se dio la vuelta para irse; pero antes se dirigió a su primo.  
  
- Entonces, pasó algo interesante anoche?  
  
- Nada que te importe, baka-nezumi.  
  
- Si tiene que ver con Honda-san me importa.  
  
El chico-gato estaba a punto de írsele a golpes, pero sólo lo miró de reojo algo molesto.  
  
- Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que darte tu merecido- y se fue.  
  
Yuki y Tohru se quedaron de lo más sorprendidos por unos minutos. Finalmente, él salió y ella terminó con su trabajo en la cocina.  
  
Sin embargo, Neko-chan estuvo actuando extraño todo el día, extrañamente calmado y amable; para sorpresa de todos. Y así estuvo durante toda la semana, a pesar de las insinuaciones de Shigure, el parloteo de Momiji y Hatsu (que sorprendidos por la actitud de su primo iban a casa del perro del zodiaco a diario) y las provocaciones de Yuki ; lo cual los desconcertó aún más.  
  
Y como unos cuantos buenos observadores pudieron notar (con "buenos observadores" me refiero a Yuki y a Hatori), Tohru también se mostraba diferente, algo distante y siempre cohibida en presencia de Kyo.  
  
Luego de un par de semanas, un día en el que la parejita había salido a la tienda, encontraron a casi toda la familia Sohma reunida en la sala.  
  
- Hey!!! Se puede saber que hacen todos ustedes aquí?!?!?!  
  
- No te enojes, Kyo. No puede reunirse una feliz familia a compartir un rato agradable, de vez en cuando?  
  
Kyo miró a Gure-san significativamente. Digo, no es que a los Sohma se les pudiera llamar una "familia feliz". Y definitivamente, NUNCA se reunían después de Año Nuevo si no se traían algo entre manos.  
  
Sin embargo, el chico no les pudo sacar nada (ni siquiera al parlanchín de Momiji, el cual lo distrajo con un monólogo de una hora en alemán @ _ @ ).  
  
Lo curioso fue que luego de esa semana nadie volvió a molestarlo por su estado de ánimo y Kagura se abstuvo de golpearlo, de hecho, se portó realmente linda con él (casi como una persona normal, sin instintos asesinos).  
  
Eso no dejó de extrañarlo, pero aprovechó la falta de problemas en casa para formalizar su relación con la chica de sus sueños.  
  
Estaban los dos recostados en el techo observando el cielo nocturno cuando se armó de valor.  
  
- Mmm, Tohru?  
  
- Sí.  
  
- Me preguntaba si... tú sabes que te quiero y si tú te sientes de la misma manera...  
  
Tragó saliva tratando de controlarse un poco y finalmente susurró.  
  
- Quieres ser mi novia?  
  
Ella asintió y lo abrazó por el cuello demasiado feliz para contenerse.  
  
Un momento después un tierno gatito atigrado suspiraba en el techo de la casa.  
  
- Bueno, ahora sólo hay que decírselo a los demás. Podemos hacerlo cuando bajemos... después de que me transforme de nuevo -_-U.  
  
Desafortunadamente, la idea de comunicarle la noticia a sus locos parientes le aterraba más que la declarción en sí misma. Su recién estrenada novia no parecía exageradamente preocupada, pero por supuesto, a ella no le tocaría la peor parte.  
  
El ambiente en la mesa del comedor era tensa y silenciosa. De vez en cuando los comensales se dirigían miradas extrañas desde sus asientos. El tiempo pasó, hasta que finalemente el mayor de los Sohma terminó de comer y se levantó .  
  
- Gracias, por la cena Tohru. Estuvo deliciosa como siempre. Ahora me iré a mi estudio si no me necesitan.  
  
- Podrías esperar un poco, Shigure? Tengo... tenemos algo que decirte. Tohru y yo- dijo poniéndose colorado.  
  
El escritor volvió a sentarse con cara de aburrimiento, mirando al chico de cabello color naranja.   
  
Pero Kyo estaba muy nervioso y no se decidía a empezar. Pasaron unos 15 minutos en silencio, los chicos mirando a Kyo y la chica con la vista baja alisando su falda.  
  
- Y bien, baka-neko. Cuánto tiempo nos vas a hacer perder?  
  
El chico miró a Yuki con una mirada relampagueante y bajó los ojos.   
  
Viendo lo difícil que era para Kyo, su novia apoyó su mano en la de él, para darle confianza.  
  
- Tohru y yo somos... somos novios. Yo la amo y sé que ella siente lo mismo. Y ME ENFRENTARÉ A CUALQUIERA QUE SE OPONGA A NUESTRA RELACIÓN. MÁS VALE QUE NO INTENTEN SEPARARNOS Y PUEDEN DECÍRSELO A AKITO, NADIE VA A EVITAR QUE ESTEMOS JUNTOS!!!  
  
El chico-gato los miró desafiante; pero Shigure tenía la misma cara de fastidio y Yuki hasta sonreía un poquito.  
  
- Vaya, me preguntaba cuando nos lo dirían. Se habían tardado mucho.  
  
- Pero qué dices, perro tonto?! Si acabamos de decidirlo.  
  
- Entonces eres más lento de lo que creí. No te sirvió de nada luchar con osos en las montañas?  
  
- Cuántas veces debo decirte que no luché con ningún oso?!  
  
Pero Gure-san ya estaba en la puerta de su estudio y no se molestó en responder.  
  
- Supongo que tengo que tengo que felicitarte.  
  
Kyo miró a Yuki, su eterno rival, con extrañeza.  
  
- Pero quiero que sepas que no creo que te la merezcas y si haces algo que la haga infeliz, te las verás conmigo.  
  
Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. La señorita bola de arroz los tomó de la mano y les sonrió, a su mejor amigo y a la persona más querida para ella.  
  
- Ahora sólo hay que decírselo al resto de la familia. Espero que reaccionen como ustedes.  
  
- Lo harán, baka-neko. Verás, todos estábamos al tanto de lo que pasaba entre ustedes desde hace algunas semanas. Bueno, yo lo sospechaba desde antes ;) .  
  
Al gato del zodiaco se le fue la mandíbula hasta el piso y su chica se puso roja hasta los calcetines.  
  
- Cómo?  
  
- Bueno, todo lo que pasa en el techo se escucha perfectamente en el estudio de Shigure.  
  
Cierta pareja en cierta casa en Japón parecían hervir de la vergüenza.  
  
- Pero Hatori y yo nos encargamos de que Shigure no los siga espiando- aseguró el nezumi para calmarlos.  
  
Poco a poco, los enamorados se fueron enterando de las reuniones y llamadas telefónicas que la familia hizo en torno suyo.  
  
- Y Akito lo sabe?- preguntó con impaciencia Neko-chan.  
  
- Sí.  
  
- Y no se opuso?  
  
- Mmm, no. Supongo que con lo distraído que eres no te enteraste, baka-neko, pero Akito conoció a una guapa (y debo decir que rara, medio enferma y sádica) enfermera y están pensando en irse a vivir a China.  
  
- QUE?! @ _ @ U.  
  
Y así Tohru y su querido Kyo, vivieron felices hasta el día de su muerte (sip se casaron, tuvieron gatitos - no literalmente- y Akito hasta los felicitó el día de la boda - aunque andaba un poquito ebrio, eh?) . Y con ellos toda la familia Sohma.  
  
FIN  
  
nota: con "Y con ellos toda la familia..." me refiero a que todos fueron felices, espero y ruego a Kami-sama porque no hayan decidido vivir todos juntos, por su salud mental y la nuestra (aunque la mía ya está muy deteriorada).  
  
GLOSARIO  
  
nezumi= ratón (se supone que Yuki es una rata pero todos en el manga le dicen ratón).  
  
Bueno este fue el final (x si no notaron la palabra FIN). Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews y espero leerlas pronto o que leaís alguno otro de mis fics.  
  
pd. No es mi Kyo la cosita más bella, hermosa, preciosa, adorable y sexy que han visto?   
  
see u  
  
zauberin 


End file.
